The present disclosure relates to a battery carrier for at least one electric battery module in a vehicle, in particular in an electrically driven vehicle.
Usually battery modules arranged between the axles of the vehicle are used to supply electrical energy in electrically driven vehicles.
For the efficient production of such battery holders, profile elements can be used, which are described in the published document DE 10 2012 100 977 B3.